Operation: Sentai
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU. In a futuristic Tokyo, an enigmatic councilman has brought down unexpected laws on the city's youth. Prompting an underground cell of teens to fight the newly oppressive city council. Watch as five teenagers become the heroes Neo-Tokyo needs. 34


_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with my first new original story of the new year. This one turned out alot longer than I originally intended and its a doozy. Hope you guys like it enjoy. And just so you know in advance this story is seriously AU, and could also be seen as an alternate future. Since the story takes place in Japan, I intend for the characters to be seen in an anime style. Hope you guys like it. _

**Operation: Sentai**

**Chapter 1**

**The Revolution**

It was Friday night in the city of Neo-Tokyo as people walked the neon lit streets, the city a barrage of lights and advertisements. On those crowded streets a young couple made their way to their favorite dance club. What made this couple stand out, was the fact that the boy being led by the girl in the green shirt was White. In fact, he was Australian. Wallabee Beetles had been living in Neo-Japan with his girlfriend Kuki Sanban for several years now. And every Friday night they went to their favorite dance club to relax after a long week of classes. The couple appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties and was distinguished by his orange hoodie and blonde bowl cut, while she wore a green off the shoulder sweatshirt, with dark bra straps, and black leggings. Kuki led him by the hand eagerly, as the club was only a block or so away. If it weren't for the fact she was holding his hand, she'd have broken into a dead sprint to get there. In fact her pace had already quickened forcing Wally to job to keep up. The pair raced to the end of the block with the club just on the other side.

Wally had to stop and rest while his girlfriend giggled uncontrollably knowing that her favorite time of the week was within reach. The club was an underground complex with its exterior decked out in florescent neon graphics and characters in green, pink, blue and yellow with a bouncer standing at the door. It was now 9 o'clock, the time that doors opened at the establishment. Kuki was surprised that there wasn't a massive line by this time, in fact…there wasn't anyone.

"That's weird." She said aloud.

"What is?" Wally asked still out of breath.

"There's no one else here." She said gesturing before him. He looked up and saw that the place was barren save for the bouncer infront of the building.

"That is weird. Usually this place is crawling with teens and twentysomethings. Why isn't anyone out here tonight?" he wondered aloud. And could hear _Black and Yellow_ playing downstairs.

"_**Attention teenagers: **_a robotic voice called out behind them. The pair looked back to see a militant automaton standing behind them.

"_**You are in violation of the city's curfew." **_He informed them.

"What curfew?" Wally spat.

"_**The one that has just been passed today by City Council, the curfew for teenagers is 8:59pm. Come quietly or you will be placed under arrest." **_The security bot warned.

"How come we weren't told of this cruddy curfew?" he asked.

"_**That is not my problem. Please come quietly or there will be trouble." **_He said warning them one last time.

"Just do what he says." Kuki told him.

"No way! I've waited all week for this, and they have the balls to pull this on us? No chance in hell mate." Wally answered.

"Wally!" Kuki said holding him from behind.

"_**As you wish." **_The robot replied pointing a wrist-mounted cannon at them. Their eyes flew open in shock.

As the robot got ready to fire, a figure ambushed it from above with a dropkick to the chest. The robot fell to the ground as a net flew out and wrapped around the streetlamp behind them. The figure that saved them stood up, revealing himself as a bald lad dressed in red.

"You guys all right?" the figure asked never facing them.

"Y-yeah." stuttered Kuki.

"Who the hell are you?" Wally asked.

"_**Alert Sentrybot-497 down. Requesting backup." **_The robot said as it struggled to get up.

"The resistance." The young man answered pulling down his hood and facing them.

Two more figures soon joined him; another boy their age in blue and an African girl in purple removed their hoods.

"Resistance?" Wally asked.

"A corrupt politician has taken control of the City Council and enacted laws that are oppressive to young people." the boy in red explained as the Sentrybot finally managed to get up.

"How come we never heard of you guys till now?" he asked.

"We mostly stick to the shadows." the boy in red answered.

"_**Assaulting an officer is a serious offense. Targets are deemed hostile, Sentrybot-497 taking appropriate countermeasures." **_The droid said pointing twin cannons as the five.

"You want out of here or not?" he asked.

"We were fine till you came along!" Wally griped.

"_**All Sentrybots report to my location." **_He announced as a cherry light flashed on his head.

"You ever hear of overkill buddy?" Wally asked.

"_**I wouldn't have been forced to do this if you had just come quietly." **_The Sentrybot replied. As the three insurgents pointed their weapons at him.

"You would have taken them to prison for violating a law they didn't even know about! You and your boss are the reason guys like us exist!" the boy in red countered.

"_**Arrogance is the bane of youth."**_ The sentry replied.

The robot cannon arms rotated over to another set and opened fire on the group. The team immediately scattered as streams of red plasma landed in their midst. Wally took hold of Kuki's abdomen and threw themselves away from the blast while the insurrectionists returned fire at the robot with what appeared to be improvised laser pistols. Wally scooped her up in his arms and took off in a flash up the street.

"But what about them?" she protested.

"Who cares about them?" he replied as he kept running.

"They saved our lives!" she yelled.

"They got us into this mess Kuki. They want to put their lives in danger let them." he countered.

"I can't believe you Wally. You of all people would leave someone hanging like that?" she cried

He looked down at her and met her surly glare as he started to slow down. Reaching the end of the second block he stopped and set her down.

"And give me one good reason why I should go back there and help." He demanded.

"Because they've already done it for you. I've never known you to walk away from a fight Wally Beetles." Kuki scolded.

"We don't even know what those things are capable of." He told her.

"They need help, that Sentry already called for backup." She replied.

"They probably do this sort of thing all the time." he argued.

"They may be in over their heads this time." she said.

"They seem perfectly fine to me." he countered.

"You don't know how many of them are coming. They may be the only ones, and who knows how many Sentries are out there. They could be in trouble even as we speak." she told him.

He scolded and looked down at the ground, Kuki leaned up on the balls of her feet and kissed his lips.

"Please check on them…for me?" she asked softly. He smiled back at her and then face palmed in annoyance.

"Argh. I'm going to hate myself for this." he said before rushing back.

"You go straight home." he yelled looking back over his shoulder at her. Kuki merely shook her head and raced after him.

As he raced back towards the scene, the battle had expanded into the streets with the three firing at the oncoming robot that fired back at them. The trio evaded the blasts as best they could while the boy in red used acrobatics to get in close with the enemy and fired directly in its face. It seemed as though the battle was over as Wally arrived on the scene. The robot stood there with sparks coming out of its face, and then raised its right arm and fired destroying a small car behind them.

"Hey circuit face!" Wally yelled grabbing the robot's attention and nailing him with a highflying kick.

The Sentrybot staggered back as more sparks flew from its damaged head as the others fired and brought a streetlamp down on top of the Sentrybot finishing it. The trio holstered their weapons and walked over to the boy as Kuki caught up with them.

"Thanks for the assist." The boy in red told him. Wally nodded.

"Sure anytime. So who are you guys?" he asked. The boy looked at his teammates before answering.

"My name is Nigel Uno, we're part of a secret cell of teenagers that fight adult oppression." He explained.

"You mean like that Sentrybot?" Wally asked.

"Exactly, the new person in charge of the city council has gone too far by forcing a curfew on teens." He explained.

"But having armed robots isn't a problem?" Wally asked sardonically.

"No see that is the problem. This new councilman hates kids and teens so much that he's willing to resort to that." he said pointing back at the robot.

"Which is why your out here." He replied.

"Correct. Your not too bad a fighter yourself." Nigel nodded.

"How would you guys like to be part of something bigger?" he added.

"Bigger? What like you guys?" Wally asked.

"Actually its something a lot bigger than fighting security bots." Nigel said while nodding towards Kuki behind him.

Her boyfriend looked back and saw the young Asian approach the group before turning his attention back to the three infront of him.

"I don't know mate." He said.

"You said you're a resistance against adult tyranny. So then what exactly are you guys?" Kuki asked. Nigel smirked.

"I'll show you guys if you're interested." He said.

Wally and Kuki looked at one another unsure as the sound of oncoming Sentrybots reached their ears.

"Nigel!" the boy in blue said.

"I know, so what do you say guys? Are you in?" he asked.

"Guess we dont have a choice now." Wally replied as Nigel teleported them out.

A moment later they arrived at the team's base in an undisclosed location. Wally and Kuki looked around in wonder at the high tech surroundings.

"Welcome..." a girl's voice said overhead. They looked up and saw a blonde teenage girl in a blue tunic stand above them on what appeared to be some sort of command deck.

"To KND Command." she greeted.

"So how come we haven't heard of this curfew or these robots till now?" Wally asked her.

"The man in charge of it is a corrupt businessman." she explained.

"I thought you said he was a cruddy politician slaphead?" he asked turning back to Nigel.

"He is, he bought the election for City Council and now runs it." he added.

"Well then who is he?" he asked losing patience.

"He is known only as Otousan." Nigel explained.

"Father?" Kuki said confused. Nigel nodded.

"Since the City Council has been closed to outside media, no one knows what he looks like." he said.

"Which is why its imperative we bring him down." the girl in charge said.

"So then who are you?" Wally asked.

"I am Rachael T. McKenzie, Supreme Commander of the organization. These are your follow operatives. Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan and Abigale Lincoln. We are a secret cell of agents dedicated to ensuring equal rights kids and teens amongst our adult counterparts. With the advent of these new Sentrybots, and they're willingness to wrongly imprison and injury kids. We have taken it upon ourselves to right the wrongs of this administration, and free Neo-Tokyo from his tyranny. So I have only one question for you two. Will you join us?" she asked.

"What's in it for us?" Wally asked.

"You'll be helping kids all across the city, and exposing the corrupt leader of the City Council." she told him.

"And what if we refuse?" he prodded.

"None of us will stop you." she said.

"Rachael!" Nigel protested.

"We cant force them into this Nigel. It has to be their choice." she reasoned with him.

"But they already know about the Sentrybots, they know first hand what they're capable of. The public doesnt even know about their sinister agenda!" he shot back.

"If we drafted them by force then we're no better than Otousan. Is that what you want?" she asked as his fist shook.

"We need all the help we can get. Its your obligation as teenagers to fight for the rights of this city's youth!" he said trying to reason with them.

"Nigel stand down! That is they're decision to make and that is final." she fired back.

"We're not joining your stupid club." Wally said.

"I understand. Sorry we dragged you into this." Rachael said remorsefully.

"Come on Kuki." he said walking out, but Kuki remained where she was.

"Kuki?" he questioned.

"I'm not going Wally. Rachael and the others are right, if kids are being hurt by these things. Then its our job to put a stop to it. Dont you see?" she asked, her boyfriend scoffed in disgust.

"We've been chosen for a higher calling Wallabee. You know how I feel about the well being of others. I'm sorry Wally...I cant walk away." she told him. Her words did little to convince him otherwise, as it seemed he was intent on leaving.

"What happened to the person who would fight just for the sake of it? You always jump at the chance to battle someone." she added.

"I pick my fights Kuki, and me heart's telling me this is something to stay away from. It's one thing to shove a classmate and have a brawl in the schoolyard. But these guys are going up against something we dont understand. How do we know if these guys are even in the right to start with? I always thought you were the smart one Kuki. I really did." he said before turning to leave as the others watched him off.

Any other person would be hurt by those words, but Kuki seemed almost sympathetic to him despite the contrast. The Asian turned her head towards Rachael who was perched above her on the catwalk.

"He isn't always like this." she told Rachael.

"Its all right Kuki, let him go." she advised. Kuki looked back at the metal doors closing behind him.

"I think he's just scared." she said more to herself.

Outside the base the blonde Australian settled on a small wooden arch bridge that overlooked a little stream. And leaned against the red wooden railing as he looked down at the lillypad laden river. The young man sulked as a pair of dimly lit paper lanterns shone over him. A moment later his girlfriend appeared on the bridge's edge and approached him cautiously.

"You all right champ?" she asked softly. He shook his head slightly as he stared down at the water.

"It wasnt supposed to be like this." he muttered.

"You mean tonight?" she asked as she slowly approached him.

"Yeah...look Kuki I dont want you think I'm...weak or anything..." he said still looking out at the water.

"I would never think that." she said earning him a glance back.

"It takes alot of courage to stand up for what you believe in. And it takes even more to know when to walk away from a fight. If you dont believe this is right, I wont stop you." she told him.

"You wont?" he asked looking back at her. She shook her head.

"Because I gotta stand up for what I believe in as well." she said looking out as the wind blew through her hair.

"So now what? Does this mean I'll never see you again?" he asked.

"I dont think it should. I'll always love you Wally, no matter what." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Aussie looked back at her and drew her into a hug.

"I just dont want anything to happen to you is all." he said softly.

"I know." she smiled as the wind blew over them. He held her closer to his body not wanting to let go of her.

"Well then, I guess you've convinced me." he told her.

"I have?" she said confused.

"Anyone that wants to get their hands on you, will have to answer to me." he smiled. Her face softened as she blushed and hugged him back.

"So let's get these guys." he resolved.

"Kay." she said softly and they broke their hug. A smug smile came across his face as he nodded back at her and took off hand in hand towards the base.

A few minutes later the doors to the lair opened to the surprise of the other operatives and saw Wally and Kuki return to them.

"What kept you?" Hoagie joked rather smugly.

"Just be lucky I came back." the new recruit replied as they walked in. Rachael remained on the catwalk as they stepped forward still holding hands.

"I'm in." he stated. Rachael smiled and nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Nigel if you would please?" she replied from above.

The bald headed teen went and retrieved a small orange briefcase and set it on a table before Wally and Kuki. He snapped open the locks and opened it with the back facing them before turning it around for all to see. The suitcase was revealed to contain five rather large, flip styled phones all sheathed in orange casing nestled in black foam padding. Each of the teens soon picked up one of the devices and examined them.

"These are your RS Series Transmorphological Devices. The keys to your new set of powers." she told them.

"Powers?" Wally asked.

"You have been drafted into an elite fighting force, to combat the oppressive reign of Otousan. His security bots are only one part of his personal hit squad. Therefore it is now necessary to equip you with the tools and weapons needed to survive." Rachael said.

"Survive? Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. You didnt say anything about us possibly getting killed out there!" Wally griped.

"That's what you have these for. They will provide you with an external armor, that will amp up your speed and strength." she told him.

"You really dont know what your getting yourself into do you?" Nigel chided as Wally gulped.

_Author's Note: As I said earlier this turned out to be a little longer than I originally intended. But I'm pretty satisfied with the result overall. I imagine by now most of you have gathered what this story is about. I'd include more, but I'm afraid the first chapter is already long enough. Let me know if you guys figured out what they're being set up to become. Hint, hint. And let me know what you think of it. I'm hopeful I'll be able to continue this if responses are positive. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
